


Gilded

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Lucio Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Nipple Piercings, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: It's the Count's birthday. Gifts are given all around but there is really only one person he truly wishes to receive from.





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Lucio Week. The theme for today is 'Gold'. Happy Birthday, you naughty goat. 
> 
> Normally my MC is paired with a certain fluffy mage. This week I'm bending/breaking those rules to the best of my ability. Why? Because I believe that healthy exploration is good for the soul, which is what writing is for me, and damn if I'm not curious thanks in part to SOME OF MY MUTUALS! Ya'll know who you are. *crosses arms and glares* Love you~ Now excuse me while I go pass my fluffy mage a week's worth of tissues.

His heels echoed down the hall as he made his way to his chambers. Of all the days Lady Minx could choose to disappear, today was the worst one. Not only was he deprived of her company which had been a saving grace for him as of late but he also had to spend the day smiling and saying thank you to a bunch of people he knew could care less about him. Well, it was more of half sneering and mumbling a thanks considering the mood he had been in when he discovered she wasn't on palace grounds that day.

It was his birthday. He was certain she could've put off traveling for at least a little while. _Unless Asra made her leave._ The mere thought tore a growl from his lip as he stopped right in front of his door. No, that wouldn't have been it. Minx has stood up for Lucio to him before. There was no way she'd allow Asra to make her leave him high and dry today of all days. _Then what could the reason be?_ The question drained the anger from him, making him suddenly feel older than he truly was as he opened the door to his chambers, stepped into the room, and slammed it closed.

He leaned against the back of the door, giving a forceful sigh as he began to remove his coat. One quick glance around the room made his hands stop all movement. Someone was here and things had been moved. His eyes narrowed as he took in the details. There were covered trays on the nightstand by his bed. There was a pair of delicately decorated slippers by a chair near the door. And his bathing chamber door was slightly ajar.

Lucio pushed off the door and stalked silently in the direction of the door. He always had that closed before he left because he didn't want his dogs getting in there and mistaking some of his soaps or colognes for food since it would harm his precious boys. His feet stopped when he heard water dripping down from a very deliberate high place in the air. The frown that was on his face before was now replaced with a wicked grin. Lucio slowly pushed the door open and leaned against the frame as he took in the sight before him.

Lady Minx was in his bathtub and while she had plenty of room to spread out in it, he tend to notice that she was favoring one particular corner of it. Her back was to him and her hair piled high on her head as she lifted her leg into the air slightly and continued to wash it. His eyes softened when she began to sing. It took everything he had not to chuckle as she was lost in her own little world. Only when the song changed from a random one to a birthday tune did he finally let out a laugh.

“How long did you know I was standing here?”

She turned so that she could look at him from beneath her lashes with a coy smile. “When I heard you storm into the room.” Minx fully turned and leaned against the tub, pinning him with a loving gaze. “Please tell me that you did not think I would be absent today? I would never do that to My Count.”

Those words. Those two simple words never failed to pull at his heart. Lucio slowly walked toward her, holding and meeting her gaze with one of his own. “I'm ashamed to admit that it did cross my mind for a moment.” He stopped a few feet away from her, not wanting to tower over her.

Minx looked down for a few moments before turning her attention back to him. “Then I have failed you and for that I am sorry.”

“Failed me how?” Lucio asked, puzzled.

“Because I made you think I didn't care. Even if it was just for a moment. I know who surrounds you on a daily basis, what goes on. I just do not ever want to give you a reason to pause. I will do better.”

Lucio couldn't help but smile at that promise and he got down on one knee. “Like you told me from the beginning: it will take both of us to make this work. So I promise to do better also.” His heart thumped a little louder when she smiled at him, nodding her agreement to his word. “Now then, Little Wolf. I will leave and you can get dressed safely,” he finished with a wag of his eyebrows.

Minx laughed and shook her head. “There is no reason for you to leave the room today, My Count.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I am part of your gift tonight.”

Lucio was about to ask for more clarification but the words died in his throat as Minx slowly stood up from the tub and stepped over the edge. His eyes raked in every detail as they methodically dragged up and down her body. From her soft black hair and amber colored eyes to her flawless sepia brown skin and long legs.

“Well, I'm glad you approve,” she said with a laugh.

“Approve is such a vast understatement. Part of my gift, you say? Which part dare I ask,” the last part of his question trailed off as he greedily eyed the piercings in her nipples. If Lucio were to be honest? He never imagined she'd have anything more than her ears pierced and he was quite fond of such body adornments.

“Stand and I will show you.” Smiling and reaching for a towel, he noticed she only partially patted herself dry.

Lucio stood and helped her, allow his hands to linger on her briefly before following her into the main chamber.

Minx laid down in the middle of the bed and gestured to one of the cloth covered trays. “Uncover it, please.”

He did as she asked. His eyebrow slowly rose when he saw what looked like gold paint? No, not paint. It would overpower the room with a bitter scent if it were. This was...sweet, almost as sweet as the vision laying bare before him. There were three bowls of what looked like paint and he saw soft bristled brushes similar to the ones he used for his paintings as well as other gold plated painting tools. Before he could ask any questions, she was offering the answers.

“The 'gold' one is Strawberry. The 'pink' with a golden sheen is Mango. And finally, the 'blue' one is Apple.”

Both of Lucio's eyebrows went up as his eyes blinked a few times. “Is this why you were gone all day? You made these—for me?” His mouth started to form a smile.

“It is and I did.” She reached out and held his hand. “I know how much joy painting brings you and with this week's particular...political turmoil I know that you've been called away from your canvas all week. So tonight, My Count, I shall be your canvas.”

Lucio's eyes searched her face. “Are you sure?” At her nod he continued, “All right. And if things should get more...intimate than a simple painting?” He allowed his voice to drop and his words to drip with hidden meaning behind the question. “We both agreed to wait until you were comfortable.”

Minx smiled softly at him. “Consider me comfortable.”

That was all he needed to hear before he started to remove his clothing, his eyes never leaving her. Once he was done, he walked over to the 'paints' and dipped one of the brushes in the gold one. “My canvas...oh, how I love the sound of it.” He moved the tray closer to where he sat, not too far away from his living canvas.

The first brushstroke started in the slight dip of her left collar bone. He chuckled at her shudder, steadily moving down toward her left breast and under the natural curve of it before dipping his brush into more 'paint'. This time he started at the swell of her breast, taking his sweet time tracing patterns. She volunteered to be his canvas and he was using that to his full advantage as he felt a week's worth of stress slip away from him with each stroke. When he was satisfied with the designs, he reached for another brush and dipped it into the pink paint. As much as he adored how her skin looked with the gold sheen on it, he felt that the pink would look just as lovely. Besides, he chose a detailing brush for what he was about to do and she was either going to love him or hate him for what was coming next.

He half leaned over her, allowing his face to get close enough to her breast that she felt his breath ghost over her pierced nipple. He allowed the tip of his brush to gently kiss her areola in a series of playful dances before he allowed it to play with the nipple itself. He placed a reassuring kiss on her rib cage when she gasped and gave a little jump at the sudden contact. Lifting his eyes to her face, he continued with the patterns he was making before only when she nodded. His brow furrowed in concentration but his eyes lit up when a rather wicked idea came to him. “Oh, this won't do at all.”

She blinked a few times, trying to form words. “What is wrong?”

“Well, it seems that I don't like this pattern after all. I'll just have to do it all over again. Oh darn,” he finished with a devilish quirk of his lip.

That brought breathless giggles to the surface of her mouth that quickly turned into a long moan when his mouth gently closed over the area he just painted as he began to lick and suck the paint away. Careful not to smear any of the gold paint, he continued to bathe her nipple with his tongue. “I must say, Little Wolf, you chose wonderfully with this edible paint. I wonder how much my beautiful canvas can take before she's begging for her Artist to fuck her.” He left that thought in the air as he dipped his brush back into the pink paint. “Now then, let's try that again. Shall we?”

Lucio painted, decided he conveniently didn't like the designs, and repainted three more times before he was satisfied with the look. His canvas edits were leaving her a panting mess and he was enjoying teasing her far too much to stop now. Once he decided that was the design he wanted, he gently blew air over her nipple while looking directly into her eyes. “To help it dry faster,” he said with a wink and laughed when it pulled a whine from her.

He picked back up the brush used for the gold paint and proceeded to follow the same path down on her right side that he did for her left. The same broad brushstrokes were used but the pattern for her right side was switched up a bit. He chose the only brush left unused and dipped it into the blue paint. Putting a generous amount on the brush, he then left dripping dots randomly around her areola and nipple. Then he went back to the brush for the pink and did the same thing. He remained quiet at her puzzled look as he reached for one of the other tools sitting on the tray and let out a laugh as her eyes got as big as saucers when they focused on what he was holding.

“Did you really think you could place these here and me not be expected to use them? Especially when this beauty matches the fastenings of those delightful piercings.” With a twirl of his wrist, he spun the slender marbling tool which had a tiny gold ball at the end of it.

Minx quickly licked her lips. “The thought did cross my mind...silly me.” The next sentence she was going to say died on her lips when the metal ball was placed on her skin and softly glided across the area to marble mix the colors. She keened and her eyes went back into her head when it crossed over the sensitive peek of her nipple.

“So. Sensitive. Hmm, is that why you had them pierced? I hope so. Of course, you do now realize that I'm going to want to see you topless every chance I get?”

She bit her lip and laughed, settling back down onto the soft bed. “If I had known you had a piercing fetish I would've worn some of my more elaborate ones.”

“You have more? Will you model them for me?” He didn't even bother to try to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Those questions brought an even bigger laugh from her as she took the hand that wasn't holding the marbling tool and placed a kiss on it. “Yes and yes, I will happily show you my collection. I was thinking of getting some new ones later this week. Would you like to---”

“Don't even think about finishing that question. I know exactly where we're going to go.” Lucio beamed as he picked up the brush for the gold paint and continued to make lines and designs around her rib cage. He placed a kiss on her belly button as he dropped gold, pink, and blue paint from their respective brushes in and around it. Then took the marbling tool and once again mixed til he was satisfied. Picking up the brush for gold once more, he continued along her hips and lower stomach. He stopped just above her pubic bone and kissed the tops of both her thighs.

“May I?” He held her eyes with his and gave one of his most charming smiles.

“May you what? Continue to torture me?” Minx smirked, giving a wink.

“May I continue to paint on the canvas that has so graciously put up with my silly painting slip ups and strange designs?” He returned her smirk and wink.

“Oh well in that case. Yes, you may.”

“Thank you. Because for what I'm about to do next? I'm going to need a really wet canvas.” Before she could reply, he set the brush he was hold down and spread her legs. Using his arms to keep her legs from moving, he leaned in to nuzzle her mound right before placing an open mouth kiss on it. Lucio groaned as he slowly licked his lips. “Fuck, you're sweeter than the paint,” he concluded as he went back to placing open mouth kisses on her.

Minx withered and bucked into his mouth, hands going to his hair when he started to alternate between licking and sucking on her pussy. She moaned his name when one of his fingers entered her.

Lucio looked up at her with hooded eyes, enjoying every response he was given. It was his birthday and truly the only thing he really wanted was a few hours with his Little Wolf. But this? This was so much better than he had planned and he made sure every movement of his lips, his tongue, and his fingers were all well placed 'thank you's for her being here, for thinking of him. For always thinking of him.

After a few moments of moving the first finger in and out of her, he inserted another. He curled them up and softly scissored them, seeking the sweet spot inside of her. He chuckled when she lifted off the bed as he found it. “Yes, that's it, Little Wolf. Let me hear you,” he muttered as his lips found her clit and gently sucked.

Minx screamed his name when she came and would've thrashed about if one of his arms weren't still holding her in place. She thought he would stop after the first time and tried to get away as her orgasm subsided but he was still going, not letting her go. A second orgasm quickly followed and then a third. It was getting to the point where she lost count by the time he stopped, nearly fainting at being overwhelmed.

Lucio placed soft kisses on her inner thighs as he gently removed his fingers and licked them clean. Then he used his fingers to clean off his chin as he placed them back into his mouth to relish her taste. “I think my canvas is wet enough now.” He smiled as a whimper from her was all the response he received and picked up the brush for gold paint, dipped in a generous amount, and proceeded to continue his patterns and lines over the tops of her thighs. He went around and on her mound, mindful of how sensitive she still was and fought the urge to start over with the designs there, to use that as an excuse to bury his face between her legs for the rest of the night.

He shifted focus to her inner thighs and legs, giving her time to recover. A slow smile filled his face when he noticed she was watching him again as he sat up with her left leg over his left shoulder while he finished his design on her calf. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” came the smug greeting.

“Shut up,” Minx laughed when he winked at her.

He put her leg down when he was done and switched legs and shoulders. When he felt Minx's eyes staring at him, he raised an eyebrow and looked between her and what he was working on. “Yes, Little Wolf?”

“Please fuck me.”

He shifted his whole attention to her then. Noting how the hue of her cheeks began to change, he opened his mouth to tease her only to stop at her next words.

“I don't want to wait any longer. I want to feel you inside me. I need to feel you inside me. Please, My Count. I'm begging you to fuck me.” Minx lifted her hips with a little twist to emphasize her point.

Lucio wasted no time putting the brush down and removing her leg from his shoulder. He climbed up her body, kissing her deeply when he reached her face as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Minx waited until the third kiss before she flipped him onto his back, placing her hands on his chest with a grin. “It's your birthday. You didn't think you'd be doing all the work, did you?”

Laughing, he placed either hand on her hips. Looking into her eyes as his fingers gently brushed over the skin there. “It's not work if you enjoy it. Trust me – it was very much enjoyed.”

“Then you're going to enjoy this,” she said as she lifted herself up only to slowly lower herself onto his cock.

Lucio let out a soft string of profanities as he felt her wet heat engulf him. He gently squeezed her ass when he was all the way inside of her and steadied her hips to keep her from moving until he was ready.

Minx tilted her head back, relishing the feeling of him being inside of her. She began to play with her tits, slowly pinching and pulling at her nipples. Bringing one of his hands up to take the place of hers, she moaned softly when his finger twisted her nipple. She rotated her hips clockwise, asking for permission to move.

Lucio barely nodded when she raised herself up then lowered herself down at an achingly slow speed which caused them both to tremble. She placed both her hands on his torso as she began to also rock back and forth. He let her set the pace and the rhythm as now both his hands replaced hers on her chest, continuing to work her nipples between his fingers. He loved her responses and moved his hands back down to her hips when her pace got faster.

“Don't hold back. I want to hear you,” he growled out when he noticed she was biting her lip in an effort to keep quiet.

Passionate sounds from them both mixed with encouragement from Lucio and skin on skin sounds filled the room as he noticed her pace becoming more frantic. With a snarl, he switched their positions again to put himself back on top and having her legs over his shoulders as he took control.

“That's it, Little Wolf. Come for me,” he encouraged as his change in angle and speed made her cry out louder. “Lose control. I need to see it. Be a good girl and come for me.”

Those last words pushed her over the edge as she screamed his name. His hips surged forward a few more times as he soon followed her over the edge. Panting, he gave a kiss to each calf as he set her legs back down and reached for a towel to clean her up with.

She was barely aware of him laying down beside her when he was finished shuffling around. As he leaned over to kiss her, she met him half way and returned it with a sleepy passion that caused him to chuckle. “Happy Birthday, My Count.”

“Thank you, Little Wolf.” He gently traced the gold paint still on her skin with his right hand as his left held up his head. “More painting later?”

“Hmm? Oh sure...later...” Minx mumbled as she dozed off.

Lucio grinned as he continued to trace the patterns with his fingers. “I'll hold you to that.”


End file.
